


Slayer and the Long Night

by Alraune1928



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraune1928/pseuds/Alraune1928
Summary: The Battle against the First is over. Some died. Some went somewhere else...





	Slayer and the Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I really didn't want to, but this idea kept getting in the way whenever I should have been working on "slayers and Walkers". I gave in, wrote it down in one go, slapped a lame title on and uploaded it. For now, it's a stand-alone, maybe I will expand it one day, but at last I got it out of my system.

Bran wasn’t sure how he got there and why. He had never seen a place as strange as this. The room was small, feeling even smaller because of all the people in it. Young maidens, most of them, but nothing like he had ever seen before. They were dressed in strange clothing, trousers, almost all of them. Their attention was a on a small blond woman, pacing among them, giving some kind of speech.

“Are you ready to be strong?” she finished.

Suddenly, Bran felt eyes on him. It was impossible, only the Night King was able to feel his presence. Still, a read-haired woman was starring directly at him, a frown on her face, like she was realizing that something was amiss. He left.

Bran was standing on a cliff edge overlooking a huge cavern. A battle was raging bellow. He recognized the same strange world and the women he had seen before. They were in a desperate fight against something born out of nightmares. Huge demons with deformed faces, snarling viciously. The women showed no fear. Bran had seen the Maid of Tarth and Arya in the training yard. He had witnessed wildling women in battle, but this wasn’t anything like that. These women moved with a speed and grace that was unnatural. The last thing he saw before he left was a weapon they passed around, almost casually tossing it from hand to hand, passing it on to whoever seemed to need it most.

He was in a corridor. A young man and a woman were facing off against a different foe than he had seen in the cave. Bran could see the man tremble with fear. He said something to the woman. He didn’t hear what it was, but the words seemed to have an immediate effect on the woman, as she raised her sword and jumped into the fray. It was short-lived, as a blade pierced her from behind and she crumbled to the ground. She had given her life to save her companion.

The white disappeared from Bran Stark’s eyes as returned to the present. He was alone in his room, so no one saw the small smile on his face.

 

The ground was shaking. Faith tried to keep her footing as she pushed Slayers towards the exit. Dust and debris was raining down on them as the building groaned in its foundations. She had lost count; had no idea if she got everyone out. Buffy was still a no show. They were running out of time. Another girl came stumbling along the corridor, clutching a sword and to her horror Faith recognized Dawn. She grabbed her arm and started to drag her out, when the ground gave a violent shove. Faith was falling, surrounded by darkness.

The first thing she noticed was the scythe in her hand. She had no idea who had carried it by now, but she sure as hell hadn’t, so how did it get here? Faith blinked. Bare feet came into her line of vision. She looked up, to find Anya looking down on her. Anya, in a long white dress she hadn’t worn this morning. Faith jumped to her feet.

“Buffy, just five more minutes…”

Only now Faith noticed Dawn lying on the ground, still clutching the sword. The girl came around faster than Faith would have expected. One minute she was half asleep and the next she was on her feet, going into a fighting stance, sword ready. Ignoring Anya, Faith took in their surroundings. The corridor was gone and they were standing inside a huge circular structure, old and with crumbling walls. It reminded her of a picture of the coliseum in Rome she had once seen in her history book, back when she had still bothered with school. They were at the bottom of steps leading up to a wooden stage, taking up a lot of the ground. There where people on the stage, clustered around tables underneath marquees, to shield them from the sun. No one moved, they looked like life-like puppets in medieval clothing. Faith gasped when her eyes fell on two giant dragons perched on the wall and she gripped the scythe more firmly in anticipation until she noticed the dragons to be frozen too.

“Ok, where are we, what happened and what’s with the renaissance fair?” Dawn asked.

“I died…” Anya began.

Faith and Dawn drew back, making Anya belatedly realize what that statement could mean.

“Hold on, I’m not the First!”

“And how should we know?” Faith hissed.

Anya threw her hands up. “Gods, this is way more complicated than I thought! Ok, believe it or not; we won. Hellmouth closed; Apocalypse averted, again.”

“Then why are we here, where ever “here” is?” Faith asked.

“I would explain if you wouldn’t keep interrupting!”

“Alright, we’re listening, so go with the explain-y,” Dawn said, motioning for her to continue with her sword.

“Thank you. Right, so, like I said I died. Bringer ran me trough with a sword. Kinda saved Andrew’s life that way. Believe me, it was an accident; I didn’t try too.”

Faith shrugged. “Getting killed kinda sucks I guess…”

Anya glared at her and continued. “So, when I was dead, the Powers had no idea what to do with me. Apparently a thousand years as a vengeance demon would make me go to hell, which I think is pretty unfair, you know, for just doing my job. Anyway, hanging around with you white-hats and dying while saving someone’s live made that impossible and let me tell you, there would have been some pretty awkward meetings down there…But it was not enough to go to heaven, so they finally settled on giving me a job; messenger to the Powers that be.”

“Please, tell me this isn’t going to go where I’m thinking…” Faith groaned.

Anya chose to ignore the comment. “You remember the balance thing? Well, in our world, the balance is restored. The First got its ass handed and while it’s not gone, it won’t try anything for the next couple of thousand years…”

“So, go us, I guess?” Dawn joked weakly.

Faith folded her arms across her chest. “Ok, but that still doesn’t explain …this!” She jerked her head towards the people on the stage.

“Them? Don’t worry. They can hear us, but can’t do anything, at least until I’m done here. Which would be much easier if you would stop interrupting!” Anya sighed. “Sorry, but this is my first job. Some guy named Whistler was supposed to do this, but after hearing the words “Slayer” and “Summers” he disappeared to the nearest bar and told me to wing it. Alright, where was I? Right, balance… so, the balance is restored in our world, but if it gets out of whack in any world, that might cause a disturbance in other worlds, like a domino effect. And the balance between light and dark is about to get screwed up here big time soon! You see, there’s this Big Bad, that’s been lurking for ages. These morons had been aware of it for a long time, but they were so busy with squabbling over some butt-ugly metal chair – just looking at it makes my butt go numb- and happily killing each other so they forgot about it. Now the end of the world comes knocking on their door and they have no idea how to avert it. So, the Powers decided to send a Slayer, `cause they need all the help they can get.”

Faith eyed the dragons questioningly. Anya followed her gaze.

“Oh, not them. In fact, you better not mess with them, because their mom might not like it,” Anya explained, pointing to a very blond woman on the stage. “Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen…forgot the rest. The dragons are hers and she sees them as her children, so they are on your team.”

“So, big no to the dragon slaying?” Faith asked.

“Big no,” Anya confirmed.

“Why me? Why not send B for the job, I mean, even if there are more of us now, she’s still the Slayer, with a capital S? Oh, and if not the dragons; what then?”

“To answer your first question; the Powers decided Buffy needed a break, not to mention she’s going to have to deal with a whole lot of baby slayers in the future. You on the other hand…well, while they think you’re doing pretty well with the redemption and all that, there’s still a lot you have to make up for.”

Faith nodded. It wasn’t easy, but she got it.

“As for your second question…its zombies.”

“What?” Faith starred at Anya incredulously. “They need a slayer to deal with some lame-ass zombies?! Ok, I admit, they can be a royal pain in the ass, especially in large numbers, but still…”

“There’s a bit more to them; you’ll see.”

Dawn raised a tentative hand. “Hello, what about me? With Faith being all redemption-girl; what I’m doing here?”

Anya turned towards her, seemingly at loss for words for a moment.

“Faith can’t do this alone…I’m not allowed to tell you more, but you will play an important role, if everything is going according to plan…”

“Ok, so first, when does anything go according to plan? And second, again, why me? Why not one of the other slayers, or Giles or … Andrew?”

“Because…”Anya trailed off. She had known from the start that this would be the most difficult part. “Buffy coming back from the grave caused the First to rise, but that was never supposed to happen. Buffy wasn’t supposed to die in the first place.”

Dawn seemed to shrink, looking much younger than she was. “It was supposed to be me,” she whispered. “Back on the tower; I should have been the one to jump, not Buffy.”

There was a surprising gentleness in Anya’s voice. “Yes. Nobody had seen it coming. Buffy surprised them all by finding that loophole.”

“So what’s happening to me?” Dawn asked shakily, trying to fight back tears. “I knew it. No matter what Buffy said, I never was real…”

“Dawnie, you are real. It’s just…the monk’s spell was never meant to hold up forever. Not in Buffy’s world. It would start to grow weaker, the memories the monks gave everyone would start to fade and that would have caused you to fade…”

“So I would have just …dissolved?”

“You would have reverted to your true form, but by bringing you here, this will never happen. They will always remember you.”

“But I’m gone; I’ll never see them again. I never even had the chance to say goodbye…”By now, Dawn was crying freely.

Faith tried to put a comforting arm around the girl, but Dawn shook her off, rubbing fiercely at her eyes.

Anya sighed. “I might say more than I’m allowed to, but I never said you’re not going to see them again.”

Dawn starred at her teary eyed.

“Hello, remember? Key? Trust me Dawn; you are a real girl, but at the same time you are so much more. That’s why the Powers decided to send you.”

Dawn seemed to have calmed down somewhat. “Still, they should’ve picked Willow,” she muttered.

“You will be fine; wait and see,” Anya reassured her.

“So, what happens next?” Faith asked.

Anya shrugged, “Well, I’ll leave and you will start kicking undead ass…oh, before I forget,” she pointed at one of the people on the stage,” See that big guy in the armor?”

Faith nodded.

“Not human anymore,” Anya whispered into her ear.

Faith blinked. Did Anya just ask her to slay him?

Anya took a step back. Listen up stupid humans! These two are your last hope of fixing this mess, so please; don’t screw this up anymore like you already have! Wish…crap forget that, so not used to this.”

Anya was gone.

Faith looked around. Time to get this show on the road…She was startled by the noise of metal. With Anya gone, the people on the stage moved again and their first move was to draw swords. Instinctively, the girls shifted until they stood back to back and raised their weapons.

“What now?” Dawn asked.

Faith sighed. “Looks like they didn’t get the message and we need to explain it again…”


End file.
